La vraie version!
by Eleclya111
Summary: Ce qui c'est réellement(m'enfin...j'en sais rien moi) passé! Fic terminée pour cause de noninspirationnalismeintensif
1. Introooooo

Voici une histoire pas comme les autres Pas mal stupide faites attention Une histoire pas comme les autres Sortie de mon imagination  
  
Gare a vous sérieux Car dans mon monde cest le délire Que vous soyez seul ou a deux Vous allez vous écrouler de rire  
  
Le seigneur des anneaux cette grande histoire Que je démolis pour vous Et qui a une place rare Dans ma tete pleine de trous  
  
Donc pour vous ici rassemblés Ce trouve des chapitre bien écrits Par une fille pas mal dérangée Qui sourit a la vie Admirée par des personnes aussi fuckées (ca vient de mathieu, il voulait que je mette ça)  
  
Surtout pour me faire plaisir Et pour que je continue d'écrire Arretez de vous gêner Et REVIEWEZ!!!!! 


	2. 101 ans aujourd'hui

101 ans aujourd'hui!!!  
  
***Mon grand frère m'a demandé d'écrire une fic. Sur cette scène  
alors.Bizarrement j'ai exclu Merry et Pippin.mais de toute manière ils n'étaient pas la dans le livre.heu.je crois .en passant : -*- = actions***  
  
-Frodon : Joyeux Noël Biiiiiiilbon!!!!!!!-*-Lance des pinottes sur une patate volante qui passait par la -*- (je crois que je suis fatiguée)  
  
-Bilbon : Merci.mais aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. -*-Lance des céleris sur la patate volante -*-  
  
-Frodon : Vraiment????Alors c'est quand Noël? Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toutes mes guirlandes et mes bonbon a la dinde et..ect. -*-lance des échardes sur la patate volante -*-  
  
Pendant que Frodon s'éloigne de Bilbon en se plaignant de sa mémoire défaillante et que la patate volante s'enfuie en pleurant, Gandalf arrive à la fête. Il essaie d'atteindre Bilbon mais il se fait entraîner plus loin par de petits hobbits-enfants.  
  
-Gandalf : Argh!!! Allez-vous en sales petits tas de poils!!!!  
  
-Hobbits-enfants : Les feux d'artifice Gandalf!!! Les feux d'artifice!!!  
  
-Gandalf : HEEEEEELP!!!!!!  
  
-Gandalf : Attendez que je vous attrape sales petits.-*-une ampoule s'allume au-dessus de la tête de Gandalf-*-Je sais quoi faire!!!-*-Gandalf fait un mouvement avec son bâton -*- MOUAHAHAHAHA! Vous êtes maintenant hypnotisés par mes super papillons virtuels soporifiques!!!  
  
Pendant (hum..ça fait deux fois pendant.pas grave)que Gandalf fêtait abondamment sa victoire sur les petits monstres en riant et en se tenant la bedaine comme le père noël,(obsession sur Noël? Mais non..juste un peu.) Frodon avait rejoint le foule et exécutait sa fabuleuse danse du poulet.  
  
-Frodon : -*- arrête sa danse -*- Hey!!!! Saaaaaaam!!! Ca va?  
  
-Sam : Bonjour monsieur Frodon , je vais très bien. Et vous monsieur Frodon?  
  
-Frodon : Super!!! En plus je viens de voir Gandalf se faire torturer par des enfants.hiec hiec hiec.-*- reçois un éléphant sur la tête-*-  
  
-Gandalf : Je t'ai entendu mon mooooooodit!!!  
  
-Sam : -*- Va assomer Gandalf puis reviens et embrasse la tête de Frodon avec tendresse et amour -*-  
  
-Frodon : Eurk! Lâche-moi sam! Je préférais l'éléphant finalement.  
  
Bilbon monte sur la scène. Les hobbits (créatures a poil bizarres, primaires et stupides) exigent un discours.  
  
-Bilbon : Merci.Merci (merci pour quoi? Je sais pas) Aujourd'hui j'ai 101 ans!!! ET c'était un très court moment a passer avec tant de colibris et d'écureuils, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais jongler avec des fourchettes pour exprimer mon incapacité a boire de la bave de chaussette. J'ai aussi très hâte de manger ce tas de biscottes parce que ma décolleuse est morte de rire.  
  
-Foule : WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!  
  
-Bilbon : Mais je dois cependant vous quitter et disparaître parce que sinon le film n'avancera pas, personne ne va souffrir, Gandalf n'aura pas de close up et Legolas n'arrivera pas (aaaaaaaaaaah!!! On comprend l'urgence et le drame de la situation)  
  
Bilbon disparu donc et tout le monde commença à paniquer sauf sam qui admirait Frodon.  
  
*** hè hè hè *** 


	3. conseil d'Elrond partie1

Le conseil d'elrond  
  
(je suis pas super-fiere de ce chapitre alors je vais sûrement le modifier  
un jour ou l'autre.)  
  
Tout les membres de la future compagnie de l'anneau et quelques autres personne inutiles dont on se fout complètement sont réunies a un conseil avec Elrond.Et pour une fois (grâce a Elbereth) Peter Jackson n'a pas inclus Arwen-la-fatiguante-conne-pas-rapport-dans-le-film.  
  
-Elrond : Nous voici tous réunis pour célébrer le mariage de Elessar et de Arwen-la-fatiguante-conne-pas-rapport-dans-le-film.  
  
-Gandalf : Psst.Je crois que tu te trompe de livre.  
  
-Elrond : Heu.Je veux dire. : Nous sommes ici réunis pour se disputer a propos d'un petit anneau.Vraiment joli.doré. *fixe l'anneau dans la main de Frodon*.et.vraiment attrayant.*saute sur Frodon* .DONNE-LE MOI!!!!!!ZE LE VEUX!!!  
  
Pendant que Frodon et Elrond s'engagent dans un combat terrible et que Legolas tente de séparer les deux adversaires, nous préférons vous montrer cet intermédiaire musical : Tum Dee Dee Da Di Da Da Lou Tim Ba Ta Ri La La La Wip Ti Di Li Ti.  
  
-Elrond :hum.je suis désolé.  
  
-Gimli : *se tenant le bras* fait plus attention la prochaine fois.  
  
Pour le plaisir (ou grand déplaisir) des lecteurs (j'espère qu'il y en a),je vais maintenant raconter ce qui c'est passé :.Elrond,prit de folie, saute sur Frodon qui refuse de lui donner l'anneau. Ils se battent brutalement pendant que Bilbo chante une chanson et que les autres jouent au Poker.Legolas Essaie de les séparer mais trébuche sur Boromir déguisé en ballerine qui chante ''au clair de la lune'' en faisant le poisson et tombe sur Gimli.Gimli est projeté dans les airs et tombe sur Elrond, arrêtant la bataille, qui le prend pour un sandwich a la sardine géant et lui mord le bras.Gandalf perd les pédales après avoir perdu au poker et assomme Elrond avec un celeri magique.Celui-ci redevient normal en se réveillant et tout le monde se rassoit.Maintenant, revenons a nos bergères (les moutons se sont fait manger pas Boromir tout a l'heure).  
  
-Legolas : Bon, on commence oui ou non?  
  
-Gimli : On t'a pas parlé monsieur le j'ai-toute-les-fans-firls-a-cause-de- mes-cheveux.*se lève*  
  
-Legolas :Hey mon espèce de même po fin toi(oooooooooh)!!*se lève*  
  
-Gandalf : Bon arrêtez la!!! Ça va encore créer de la bagarre et l'auteure ne veut pas résumer parce qu'elle a déjà mal a la main!  
  
-Legolas et Gimli : *se rassoient* humph.  
  
-Elrond :Bon.L'anneau magique du seigneur ténébreux vient de -BOROMIR VEUX- TU BIEN TE CHANGER!-Mordor.Et Sauron est vraiment en gros maudit parce que un jour je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas de beau bas et ect.Mais ça c'est une autre histoire et le plus important est qu'il veut dominer le monde et le changer en spaghetti géant.Un de vous doit marcher jusqu'en mordor pour jeter l'anneau dans le feu.  
  
-Legolas : Mais pourquoi on ne fait pas juste y aller sur le dos d'un aigle? Me semble que ça prendrait énormément moins de temps.  
  
-Gandalf : Qui est volontaire pour détruire l'anneau? Moi je ne peux pas le porter.  
  
-Gimli :*chuchote* Je crois savoir pourquoi.c'est parce que les fans ne resterons pas si le porteur de l'anneau est vieux et moche..Hè hè hè  
  
-Gandalf : *lance une éponge géante de 100 kilos sur Gimli*  
  
-Frodon : J'irai porter l'anneau en Mordor..De toute façon je ne veux pas que personne ne tripotte mon précieux.Et puis en plus ça va me donner de l'importance dans l'histoire et moi je ne suis pas vieux et moche.Hè hè hè.  
  
-Gandalf : *lance un tirroir a ver de terre sur Frodon*  
  
-Aragorn : (Seule phrase de cette histoire)Je viens avec vous Frodon.*donne son épée a Frodon*  
  
-Legolas : Moi aussi je vais venir parce que de toute évidence je suis la seule personne sensée ici.(on remarque que l'auteure a un penchant pour un certain perso).*donne son arc a Frodon*  
  
-Gimli : Moi aussi je viens.*donne sa hache a Frdon*  
  
-Boromir : Moi auzzi ze veux veniiiiiir!!!*donne son épée a Frodon*  
  
-Frodon :*Tombe sur le poid des armes*  
  
(Je vais arrêter ça la parce que je n'ai plus d'inspiration.je vais sûrement faire un autre chapitre .merci pour les reviews et mettez en d'autres s.v.p) 


	4. Conseil d'elrond partie 2

Conseil d'Elrond partie 2  
  
Résumé de la première partie : Comme si j'allais résumer.tsss.allez voir vous-même! Non mais..  
  
-Frodon : Fghdifulygckjbvfdilug  
  
Gimli ôte les armes sur Frodon.  
  
-Gimli : Quoi?  
  
-Frodon : Fghdifulygckjbvfdilug  
  
-Legolas murmurant a Aragorn : Je crois qu'il a pris un coup sur la tête.  
  
-Sam : Mais non, c'est son état normal.  
  
Tous en c?ur : SAM?  
  
-Elrond : T'étais pas supposé arriver plus tard?  
  
-Sam un peu gêné : Ben.Oui, mais l'auteure avait besoin de quelqu'un pour ''ploguer'' sa ligne.  
  
Tout le monde recule de Sam de trois pas.  
  
Merry et Pippin arrivent en courant : Nous aussi on veut vous accompagner et devenir célèbres!!!  
  
-Elrond : C'était pas supposé être un conseil secret?  
  
-Legolas : sigh.ça va etre un long voyaaaaage.  
  
Arwen arrive en courant, trébuche sur sa robe, se relève, court vers le but et MAAAAAAAAAAARQUUE!!!!  
  
-Arwen : Je veux y aller moi aussi! Je veux pas perdre mon mec! Il est tellement hot et beau et courageux et .  
  
Arwen se fait assomer par Gandalf qui lui se fait assomer par Aragorn.  
  
-Elrond : Merci Gandalf.heu.je veux dire Aragorn. Je peux accepter que les hobbits se joignent a vous mais pas Arwen.  
  
Une mouette crie : Sexiiiste!!!  
  
-Elrond : Même pas vrai! Et puis de toute façon elle ne sait pas se battre.  
  
Pendant que Legolas court après la mouette avec des yeux en forme de c?ur, Gandalf et Arwen se réveillent.  
  
Gandalf lance un regard noir a Aragorn et Arwen se précipite sur lui.Boromie , pendant ce temps, jongle avec un couple de pellicans roses du saskatchewan en mangeant une antilope au caramel..ce qu'il est bizarre ce gars.jcomprend qu'il ait pu jouer dans james bond.he he he  
  
Toute la companie part préparer leurs bagages et Legolas met la mouette , qu'il a appelé Rita,dans les siens.  
  
Arwen donne un médaillon a Aragorn et lui envoie beaucoup d'amoooour . C'est trop chou  
  
Arwen, regardant partir Aragorn : Ha ha ha ha! Il ne se doute pas que j'ai mis Un émetteur et une caméra dans le médaillon.  
  
La compagnie est maintenant partie. Que va-t-il arriver? Est-ce que Rita réussira a s'enfuir, Gandalf finira t'il par etre moins plate, Aragorn sera- t-il fidèle a Arwen? Ne se doutant pas qu'elle le surveille.Les hobbits serons t'ils toujours aussi agacants? Est-ce que Gimli va prendre de la sauce avec ses patates?Et surtout, Est-ce que Boromir va finir par faire quelque chose d'intelligent dans cette fic.  
  
***ouaaaaaais! J'ai finit le chapitre! *fait une danse de la joie*je vais maintenant continuer la fic a la maniere d'une histoire(disons que les deux premiers chapitres sont hors-sujet.he he. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis aussi géniale (ou devrai-je dire stupide?) je suis trèes fièere ( **** 


	5. Cahadras

Cahadras (écrit en cours d'anglais donc peut s'avérer plate)  
  
Après s'être fait attaquer par une centaine de mouettes voulant récupérer Rita(voir dernière fic.), la compagnie décide de passer par le Cahadras. En chemin, ils s'arrêtent pour manger quelques mouettes rôties pendant que Legolas boude.(ben oui, c'est dur émotionnellement de perdre une mouette)  
  
-Aragorn : Allons Legolas, viens manger.  
  
Legolas tire la langue.  
  
-Aragorn : Quel rabat-joie .et tout ça parce que môssieur est un nami de la nature..  
  
-Frodon : Il est obsédé par sa mouette tu veux dire.  
  
Plus loin, Boromir danse la polka avec un pousse mine, trois marteaux et uuuune sourie veeeeerteeee.Quelques minutes plus tard, Gandalf se lève et prend un air sérieux qui va très mal avec son visage de vieux sénile.  
  
-Gandalf : Bon, on devrait y aller là.  
  
Il est interrompu par Gimli et commence à bouder lui aussi.  
  
-Gimli : Hey!!!! Y a un truc bizzar qui nous suit!!!  
  
Tout le monde se retourne.sauf Boromir qui a commencé à frencher un 2 par 4.  
  
-Tous(sauf boro.ce que jpeux d'aimer mon boro) : ISILDUR!!!!!!!!!!????!  
  
-Isildur : Salut gang!  
  
-Legolas : Mais.vous êtes mort!  
  
-Gimli : Bon, il reparle maintenant.le deuil de sa bien-aimée doit être terminé.hé hé hé  
  
Legolas assomme Gimli avec le 2 par 4 de Boromir plein de bave. Boromir va pleurer dans un coin quand il rencontre un groupe d'escargots et décide de les faire courser.  
  
-Isildur : Ouaip! En fait je suis un spectre.  
  
-Merry : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en passant?  
  
-Isildur : Ben. Pour me racheter de ma ''petite'' erreur je voudrais me joindre à votre compagnie.  
  
-Sam : ''petite'' erreur???? Tu fais bien de mettre des guillemets! C'est ta faute si on est dans ce merdier! (ooooooh! Expression française!)  
  
-Isildur : Alors? Vous-en dites quoi? Je peux venir?  
  
-Legolas : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (  
  
-Aragorn : Bof.  
  
-Gimli : J'men fous.  
  
-Isildur : Les avis sont partagés. (clin d'?il au donjon de Naheulbeuk.)  
  
-Frodon : JE suis le porteur de d'anneau et JE décide qu'il peut venir.  
  
-Legolas : Supeeeeeer!  
  
Et tout le monde danse!!!  
  
Ils recommencent tous à marcher, après quelques ampoules aux pieds à cause de la danse, maintenant accompagnés de leur nouvel ami : Isildur. Soudain (musique) Frodon tombe et perd d'anneau.Boromir le ramasse.  
  
-Boromir sérieux : C'est étrange qu'il y ait tant de trouble pour un si petit cherios..si petit.  
  
La compagnie recule d'un pas et se pince, ne croyant pas que Boromir, le même Boromir qui avait essayé de manger un bureau parce qu'il pensait que c'était un sandwich, vient de. PARLER!!!! (musique super dramatique)  
  
Puis Boromir semble reprendre ses esprits. Il lance d'anneau à Frodon et va manger de la neige (rose aux tournesols.hi hi hi.je voulais dire cette connerie là.).Aragorn, qui pensait que Boromir était possédé, lâche la garde de son épée en reconnaissant la stupidité de l'humain.  
  
La compagnie entame son voyage vers le Cahadras. Legolas en profite évidemment pour narguer les autres avec ses super powers elfiques.  
  
*DEUX HEURES PLUS TARD,SUR LA MONTAGNE*  
  
Legolas s'éloigne un peu du groupe qui veut lui lancer des artichauts parce qu'il marche sur la neige.  
  
-Legolas : Il y a une voix étrange dans les airs !  
  
Gandalf arrête d'un geste le reste de la compagnie en train de faire un bûcher pour brûler Legolas. (Jeanne d'arc, les voix. c'est drôle non? Riez ou je vous coupe le petit orteil gauche! Mouahahahaha)  
  
-Gandalf : Moi aussi j'entend!  
  
-Pippin : Moi aussi!!! Brûlez-moi quelqu'un!!!  
  
Pippin commence à sauter partout en se prenant pour un cartable d'anglais.On voit bien là l'influence de Boromir.(et peut-être de mon cours d'anglais ;) )  
  
-Gandalf : En fait je crois que C'EST SAROUMAAAAAAAAN!!!!!  
  
Et c'est ainsi que Gandalf déclencha stupidement une avalanche en criant trop fort. La compagnie réussit à se sortir de la neige et tout le monde décide d'aller dans la Moria pour faire chier Gandalf. Non mais c'est vrai! Ils auraient pu mourir! Enfin.pas Legolas parce qu'il est trop beau.Ni Isildur parce qu'il est déjà mort. Ni Frodon parce que.heu. en fait qu'ils meurent tous ces nigauds! (nigauds.hi hi) je m'en ciboulette!  
  
À suiiiiiiiiiiivre  
  
***j'arrête d'écrire parce que j,ai soudainement le goût de me pendre par les chevilles au dessus d'une piscine de spaghettis. Review pleeeeaaaaze!*** 


	6. pas un chapitre mais une réponse au revi...

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais bien une réponse aux reviewers  
  
1.JE VOUS AAAAAAAAIME!!!!  
  
2.MERCIIIIIII  
  
3.heu..pas d'idées.  
  
carand :Merci mathieu! T'es le meilleur!!! Et surtout merci pour fantasmagorlique (mon dieu que je ferais dur sans toi!) et merci de lire mes fanfictions.meme si tu es très occupé.  
  
Enyo85 : t'étais morte de rire? Donc tu es ressuscitée!!!!!!! OMG!!!!*se prosterne devant toi*sérieusement, je suis contente que tu aimes.  
  
Miriel : C'est pas grave, ça arrive des fois des pannes ^_^  
  
Carand :Ben oui.encore.mais c'est parce que je répond a chaque review dans l'ordre et que tu as écrit plus d'une fois.et bien heu...LOL moi 2!en passant, c'est pas boooon la drooogue!  
  
Cybelia : Merci beaucoup! Continue d'écrire et je ferai d'autres suites (ça vaut pour les autres aussi.mouahahahaha!)  
  
Carand : Bon la.jsuis a court d'inspiration..heu..je vais aller éplucher une améthiste et je reviens.  
  
Nea :Je lacherai pas!!!! Et renie moi po pleeeeaaaazze!!  
  
Siria : j'espère bien que c'est drôle.. Mici.  
  
Kotori99 :Merci beaucoup! Je ne le trouve plus si plate finalement..  
  
Miriel : Une autre panne? Ca devient sérieux..va voir un docteur.  
  
Enyo85 :pas aussi génial que moi.he he  
  
Roselou : zmappelle po marie-jo!!!! (défense de dire ce qui va après marie dans mon nom) c'est mariiiiiiie! Ou eleclya!a part ca, merci, je me force beaucoup pour être si conne et ça porte fruit ;)  
  
Lady Myself : Ils étaient dans le livre!!! Coooool! Je devrais relire plus souvent le livre deux et arrêter de commencer quand legolas arrive.hi hi hi.moi mon hobbit préféré c'est pippin!  
  
La vache anarchique : je crois que je vais fonder un club de ''fan de patates volantes'' elles sont très populaires!c vrai que les ents c sexy.surtout vifsorbier.hmmmm hmmm. Et pour finir : moi jdis que sam est bi.merci davoir posté la premiere review.*tite larme au coin de l'?il*  
  
Et voila! C finit!!!!jai mit les réponses dans l'ordre contraire ou elles sont apparues mais on s'en fout(moi je m'en fout en-t-k) j'espere que je ne vous ai pas trop traumatisés!  
  
Je dois y aller, j'ai un cafard sur le gril. 


	7. LA MOOOOOOOORRRIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA partie 1

LA MOOOOOOOORRRIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA  
  
Résumé : J'ai pas l'gout, lisez l'autre chapitre. Pis de toute manière si vous êtes rendus la c que vous avez lu le reste . . . non?  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos lotriens ne sont pas a moi! Pis c ça tralala  
  
p.s. Vive les petits gâteaux aux cerise passés dates qui chialent sur la troposphère avec Mike le clown.  
  
Devant la moria la compagnie s'enmerde rare parce que Gandalf ne se souvient pas du mot de passe qui ouvre la moria(on est sénile ou on l'est pas) même si, en fait, il les boude parce que lui il ne veut pas aller dans la Mooooooorrriiiiiiiiaaaaaaa.  
  
Donc, Legolas enlace un arbre avec passion, Merry Pippin et sam font des courses avec des petits bateaux en papiers rose et bleux parce que rose et orange c'est nul, Frodon fait le souper, Aragorn se roule dans la boue parce qu'il ne se trouve pas assez sale et Boromir fait des bulles dans un pouding avec une paille rose a pois verts qu'il avait gracieusement inséré dans son nez. (a été écrit à la cafétéria . d'ou la grande présence de nourriture. A partir d'ici le texte a été écrit en cours d'anglais. oh oh)ah oui! Et isildur faisait quelque chose et tout le monde s'en fout.  
  
-Merry : je suis sur que tu as triché sale petit tat de consonne!  
  
-Sam : Ben nooooooooooooooon, je suis juste le meilleur!  
  
-pippin : Moi je dit que tu es juste un tricheur sale petit tas de voyelle!  
  
-Sam : bon c'est beau les insultes d'alphabet la! Et en plus, comment est- ce que j'aurais pu tricher? J'ai pas les supers-powers de mosieur Legolas moi!  
  
-Legolas : HEY! JTAI ENTENDU! Murmure : grâce à mes supers oreilles elfes.mouahahahahaha (je me sens particulièrement stupide ce soir)  
  
Pippin, fou de colère, lance des verbes irréguliers (les cours d'anglais c'est vraiment pas bon pour le moral. ahahahaha) sur le bateau de Sam qui coule en faisant un blap blap blap sonore. (les u sont en grève parce que j'ai refusé de leur donner des honeycombs. . . attend, je viens pas juste d'utiliser un u? . . . Note a moi-meme : etre moins conne. . .)  
  
Sam commence a pleurer la perte de son bateau, Boromir saute partout en criant : la la la , je gambade dans un champ de blé ( a noter que ceci est une idée de mathieu et qu'il va m'actionner si je ne le met pas. . . Mathieu m-g, pas mon petit frère!!!) et Aragorn va voir Gandalf.  
  
-Aragorn : Hey ghandi! (hi hi hi . . . ghandi . . . hi hi hi) as-tu trouvé, je m'enmerde royalement  
  
-Gandalf : Tu n'as pas l'air de ça pourtant. . .  
  
-Aragorn : Ben . . . l'auteure l'a écrit plus haut alors je suppose que c'est vrai. . .  
  
L'auteure apparaît dans un ''pouf''  
  
-Auteure : Oua! C'est moua qui l'a dit alors c'est vrai! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA . . . tousse, tousse, . . . HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
L'auteure disparaît dans un ''pouf'' et les membres de la compagnie font des faces de ?! avant de continuer a parler normalement.  
  
Gandalf : En fait, je ne me souviens pas du mot de passe. . . J'ai bien essayé avec : '' An gliche classe areuh beau ring'' et avec '' aille ame reelie hon gris'' qui sont les mots de passe les plus courants mais rien n'a marché.  
  
Frodon, qui fesait maintenant une salade de fruit, commence a chercher désespérément quelque chose. . .  
  
-Frodon : Gandalf, as-tu vu mon Mellon?  
  
. . . Et la porte de la mooooooooriiiiiiiiaaaaaa s'ouvra parce que c'est ça qui est ça pis like you know wathever (référence : les simpsons)  
  
-Legolas : Enfin!!!!  
  
-Isildur : Ouais, je commençais a avoir des crampes!  
  
-Legolas : Comment tu peux avoir des crampes, tu es un fantôme. . .  
  
-Isildur : Sois poli! (manière gentille de dire : ferme ta yeule)  
  
-Legolas : Humph.  
  
La compagnie entra donc dans la mooooooooriiiiiiiiiaaaaaa.  
  
-Gimli : Chouette! Le tapi est super!  
  
-Aragorn : Le ''tapi'' ressemble beaucoup a des cadavres de nains . . . ARGH!!! MAMAN!! ZAI PEUR!!!  
  
La compagnie, terrorisée fit la chose la plus stupide a faire quand on entre dans un endroit effrayant :elle recula.Et se qui arrive toujours arriva, un monstre ressemblant vaguement a un calmar bleu avec 3 bouches attrapa Frodon. Il le suspendit au dessus de lui .  
  
Méssant calmar : Est-ce que c'est toi qui s'amuse a m'assommer avec des verbes irréguliers. Moi je pense que oui alors je vais juste te manger. mouahahahahaha!  
  
Toute la compagnie se jeta a la rescousse de frodon sauf un certain hobbit qui émit un ''oups'' et un certain fantôme qui discutait avec jésus par outre tombe. . .Legolas finit par sauver frodon et tout le monde partit dans la moria pour se réfugier. Le monstre referma la porte derrière eux en chantant du Dalida!!! (l'horreur!!!!!!!). . .  
  
DEUX HEURES PLUS TARD  
  
Donc, deux heures plus tard, Gandalf bloqua devant 3 chemins et tout le monde attendit qu'il retrouve sa mémoire.  
  
-Pippin : Merry  
  
-Merry : Quoi?  
  
-Pippin : J'ai faim  
  
Gimli s'approche.  
  
-Gimli : Chouette car j'ai justement un bout du calmar géant si ça te dit.  
  
Pippin va vomir et legolas s'approche de Gimli.  
  
-Legolas : T'es vraiment un. . . un. . . un nain!  
  
-Gimli : Oua!  
  
-Legolas : Tu sais comment un appelle un nain qui est faux?  
  
-Gimli : Non. . .  
  
-Legolas : Un NAINposteur!!! Hahahahaha!  
  
-Gimli : Humph. . .  
  
-Legolas : Tu sais comment un appelle un nain exibitionniste?  
  
-Gimli : Non. . .  
  
-Legolas : Un NAINpersonne!!!hahahahahaha!  
  
-Gimli : Humph. . .  
  
-Legolas : Tu sais comment un appelle un nain qui n'est jamais mouillé?  
  
-Gimli : Non. . .  
  
-Legolas : Un NAINperméable! Hahahahaha!  
  
-Gimli : Humph. . .  
  
-Legolas : Tu sais comment on appelle un nain qui n'aime pas sa femme?  
  
-Gimli : Non . . .  
  
-Legolas : Un NAINfidèle!!! Ahahahahaha!!!  
  
-Gimli : Humph. . .  
  
-Legolas : Tu sais comment on appelle un nain qui est stupide?  
  
-Gimli : Un niNAINtelligent je suppose. . .  
  
-Legolas : Non, un Gimli! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
-Gimli : HUMPH!  
  
Laissons-la ces deux cons et allons voir un sénile  
  
Frodon : Gandalf! Je crois qu'il y a quelquechose qui nous suit!  
  
Gandalf : C'est Gollum. . .  
  
Frodon : MERDE! Mais pourquoi Bilbo l'a pas tué???  
  
Gadalf : Tu sais Frodon, cette petite-boite a lallure innoffensive, qui pourtant, a lebauche de nos pensées, dans l'ennui évite de sombrer, journées, autres que devoirs des, rien a faire, nous nous tûmes et élancés voilent le soleil, quand , dans notre désespoir, nous hurlons a la lune et que notre âme dit merci a la vie et a la beauté de la nature.  
  
-Frodon : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?  
  
-Gandalf : Je sais pas mais ça fait ''cool''  
  
-Frodon : heu.  
  
-Gandalf : AH! C'est par la!!!  
  
-Isildur : COOL! Comment t'as trouvé?  
  
-Gandalf : J'ai remarqué le gros écriteau qui pointait vers cette entrée et qui disait ''sortie''  
  
toute la compagnie : *trapfall*(je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer)  
  
Et voila la première partiiiiiiiiie! Jespere que vous avez aimé!!! Je vous rappelle que j,aime les REVIEWS  
  
Namarie, je dois y aller parce que j'ai trente ans de national géographic a aller brûler en dansant avec iceman autour d'une statuette de gnome unijambiste.  
  
- 


	8. mooooooooooooriiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa pa...

___La_vraie__Version______  
  
MOOOOOOOOOOOORIAAAAAAAAA partie 2  
  
Auteure: Ouch, j'ai vraiment mal aux doigts parce que je me suis trop rongé les ongles (et oui. . . ça arrive) mais j'ai décidé d'écrire un nouveau chapitre quand même parce que je vous aime *Awwwww* (Ça parait presque pas que je veux des REVIEWS. . . hihihi) Donc, avant de commencer ce fabuleux chapitre de cette fabuleuse histoire (super modeste moua) voici *petite musique* Les réééééééééponses au revieeeeeeeeeews!!!!  
  
Mathieumg : je déteste dalida. . . n'y a pas de rapport avec la fureur. . . *sifflotte innocemment*  
  
Enyo85 : merci, j'ai toujours rêvé de tuer des gens avec mon humour stupide ;)  
  
Miriel : Je suis dérangée et folle de nature, je n'ai pas a invoquer le diable pour mes belles phrases nowhere. . .i hi  
  
Awawa-Kotori99: Je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé la petite vie mais j'aime Stéphane rousseau qui est le spécialiste des jokes de nain.  
  
Voronwe : Ton idée était trop bonne pour que je ne la mette pas!!  
  
Et voila pour le réponses. . .  
  
DISCLAIMER :eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen revenant de Rigaud a pout a prouet a shirimp.  
  
WARNING :Écrit en cours d'anglais donc peut contenir des énormes stupidités. Et si vous avez lu les autres chapitres vous savez ce que cours d'anglais signifie. . .ihi  
  
RÉSUMÉ :Fellowship, Boro rule, Leggy cute, hobbits stupides, neige, Isildur, jokes de nains.  
  
p.s. N'acceptez jamais l'invitation a souper d'un alien mauve (les verts ça va) avec des grosses dents et un tutu rose.  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Bon, toute la compagnie était en train de se promener joyeusement dans la mooooooooooooriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia en mangeant des petits biscuits vachon au sirop de gobelin caramélisé quand ils arrivèrent à une salle éclairée.  
  
-Legolas, Boromir, Pippin et les autres (hihi. . .) : Roooooooooooon Fûûûûûûûûûûûû. . . zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
-Auteure : HEY! Réveillez-vous bande de fans de Beyoncé (WHAO! Quelle insulte répugnante) J'ai une histoire a écrire moua, la best des best!  
  
L'auteure, voyant la non-réaction des paresseux, sort un coq de sa poche et lui lance des jujubes pour qu'il crie. Les aventuriers se réveillent avec un sursaut.  
  
-Aragorn : Huh? Quoi??? Où sont les méssants!!! J'ai pas peur de vous!!!  
  
-Gandalf : Oh! On s'est endormis!!!. . .calme-toi Aragorn . . .  
  
-Isildur : C'est normal qu'on se soit endormis après le super long message qu'elle a mit avant le chapitre. . .  
  
L'auteure lance un cycliste travesti unijambiste sur Isildur. Isildur, étant un fantôme, ne sent rien et passe au travers du cycliste et commence a rire de son assayante.L'auteure sort alors un aspirateur et nettoie le plancher (elle aspire Isildur. . .). Elle disparaît ensuite avec le fantôme dans un ''pof''. Boromir pendant ce temps mange les lentilles cornéennes de la fille de loréal en sifflant comme un pan ( c un espèce de cris de mort épouvantable et super laid. . . et c'est vrai!)  
  
*silence et une famille de canard passe*  
  
Gimli remarque enfin le tombeau au milieu de la salle et se précipite vers celui-ci.  
  
-Gimli :OH CIBOULETTE DE CIBOULETTE!C'est le tombeau de Balin!!!!!!!!  
  
Gimli commence à pleurer et fait couler tout son maquillage. Gandalf trouve un livre et l'ouvre. . .  
  
-Gandalf : Skimming is reading a text to get a general understanding of its context. . .  
  
-Pippin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! De l'anglais!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pippin attrape le livre et le lance dans un puit qui passait par la en chantant.Le livre en tombant fait énormément de bruit et tout le monde se retourne vers le super cute hobbit pour l'applaudir.  
  
-Legolas : *clap clap clap* Bravo! Ça c'était super extrêmement magnifiquement intelligent!  
  
-Pippin : Hey toi! Parle pas sinon je te transforme en verbe impératif grâce à ma jupe écossaise subtonique!  
  
-Legolas : Ah ouin! Ben moi j'vais te transformer en levels of speech grace a ma brosse a cheveux transframentale! (oh mon tibia, les cours d'anglais c'est vraiment mauvais pour le mental. . .)  
  
Merry se place bravement entre les deux.  
  
-Merry : Bon, calmez-vous la! L'auteure ne voudrait pas que son hobbit préféré et son elfe préféré se battent pour des stupidités.  
  
-Legolas : Des stupidités???? Je te rappelle qu'il vient de faire plein de bruit dans une caverne pleine de monstres!  
  
Merry devient soudain plus grand, plus beau, plus majestueux et reçois une nouvelle épée, un sanglier et une place de parking gratuite.  
  
-Aragorn : Chouchoux!!!  
  
Aragorn reçoit soudainement une prémolaire aussi grosse que le derrière d'un éléphant sur le petit orteil.  
  
-Aragorn : AOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUCH!  
  
-Merry : Ça t'apprendra à défier super-merry!  
  
-Gandalf : Chut! J'entends des tambours.  
  
-Isildur : Ouais! C'est vrai! J'entends moi aussi!  
  
-Tout le monde : ISILDUR!!!!  
  
(L'auteure l'a ramené parce qu'il chantait trop faux. . . posez pas de questions)  
  
-Isildur : Arrêtez d'être toujours surpris de ma présenceuh!!!!! Je suis un être humain!!  
  
-Sam : Justement non. . .  
  
Isildur s'enfuit en pleurant.Les membres de la compagnie entendent de plus en plus des tambours et se préparent pour la bataille.  
  
-Gandalf : Bon, les hobbits allez par la, Gimli va la , les humains allez près de la porte avec Legolas.  
  
-Frodon : Qui a dit que c'était toi qui décidais??? A ce que JE sache, JE suis LE porteur de l'anneau!!  
  
-Gandalf : Ouin ben tu es peut-être le porteur de l'anneau mais si tu chiale je ne te protégerai pas des gobelins.  
  
-Frodon : Okay. . . oublie ce que J'AI dit.  
  
-Merry murmurant a Pippin : Je pense qu'il est un peu trop centré sur lui- même. . . une douche de biscuits soda lui ferait du bien. . .  
  
-Frodon : HEY! JE t'ai entendu!  
  
-Merry : Oublie pas que tu ne peux rien me faire! Je suis sous la protection de l'auteureeeee moua!!  
  
-Auteure : Vrai!  
  
La compagnie dut interrompre cette super intelligente discussion car la bataille venait de commencer. Les gobelins en voulaient a mort aux aventuriers parce que comme tout le monde ils détestent les cours d'anglais. Legolas se battit super bien et était super beau pendant que les autres faisaient des trucs dont je me fous complètement parce qu'ils ne sont pas aussi beau que Legolas et que Boromir déstabilisait l'ennemi en faisant des bulles avec son nez. Tout le monde sait que les bulles de nez tuent mortellement( ooooh! Tuent mortellement. . . chui trop bonne moua!) les gobelins. Ils s'enfuirent de la salle et coururent jusqu'à un pont après avoir rit d'Aragorn parce qu'il pensait que se pencher par en avant allait faire bouger la grosse roche. . . (ça c'était stupide). Ils réussissent à sortir de la Moria sans subir aucune perte importante. Ben. . . En fait Gandalf a chuté avec le Balrog mais j'ai dit aucune perte ''importante''.  
  
*silence et tension suivit de plus de silence et de tension*  
  
-Sam : Heu. . . Legolas, il ne te reste pas quelques blagues de nain pour détendre l'atmosphère?  
  
-Legolas : Non. . .  
  
-Pippin : Ben t'a juste a dire NAINporte quoi!!!  
  
*bruits de tambours*  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Et voilaaaaaaa! Je vous rappelle que J'AIME LES REVIEW!!! Et que vous avez la chance de faire un apparition dans l'histoire. Faites juste me le dire dans une REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Bon, je vous laisse je dois aller baver sur une pile de colle a enveloppe pour battre le record du monde de stupidité . . . c'est-à-dire mon record du monde de stupidité ;) 


	9. BOOH

Bon bon, jai remplacé mon message anti inspiration par celui-ci qui dit : BOOH! Et lisez le prochain chapitre 


	10. lorien ou lothlorien?

La vraie version  
  
c Lorien ou Llothlorien?  
  
Auteure : Oh mon tableau de bord , il était temps!!!! Je me suis presque fait trucider par une certaine personne que je ne nommerai pas (*couch*mathieu*couch*) parce que je n'écrivais plus. Mais bon, je suis de retour *cris de la foule enthousiastme*. Vous savez c,est pas facile de ne pas répéter les mêmes stupidités. Je suis folle mais j'ai mes limites.Bon, si ce chapitre est moins bon que les autres dites le moi et je vais juste faire une dépression.  
  
Warning : écrit en cours de bio cette fois..on va voir ce que ça donne  
  
Disclaimer : AAAAAAAAAAAA GAAAAAAAAA dou dou dou pousse d'ananas et mould l'café.  
  
p.s. les cornes d'un rhinocéros male jaune et chauve de la tansanie valent plus qu'une poignée de choux de brucel congelés depuis 3000 ans  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
-Aragorn : Allez! Levez vous bande de crapets soleils avec des boutons mauuuuuves.  
  
-Merry, Sam, Pippin, Frodon et Gimli : Bouhouhouhouhou :'(  
  
-Aragorn : Allez, c'était juste gandalf! En plus il était sénile et moche (vrai!!!!)  
  
-Merry, Sam, Pippin, Frodon et Gimli : Tu comprends pas! C'est lui qui avait la sauce teriyaki!!!! (O.o )  
  
-Legolas; Ah malédiction! Et moi qui voulait justement me faire cuire des feves de soya au poulet!!! ( c super bon ça)  
  
-Boromir : Waf! Waf! (explication : il chante freres jaques en language des chiens)  
  
-Aragorn : Boromir a totallement raison! Ne nous laissons pas abbatre par ça!!!  
  
-legolas a aragorn : Tu comprends son language?  
  
-Aragorn : Non, mais pour une fois qu'il peut servir a quelque chose. . .  
  
-Boromir : Waf waf wif wif waf waf wif wif waf waf wouf, waf waf wouf waf waf wif wif wif wif af waf wif wif wif wif wouf wif wouf , wouf wif wouuuuuf  
  
Tout le monde; -_-'  
  
//////////  
  
-Gimli :Prenez guarde jeunes cachalos. . .heu. . .hobbits (-_-') dans ces bois se trouve une méssante sorciere elfe. Les elfes sont toujours méssants de toute façon. . .  
  
Legolas lance une tonne de beurre faire en gras sur Gimli. Gimli continue de marcher quand soudenement (ooooooh, deninez qui va sortir du bois. . .*suspense*) des elfes apparaissent du bois ( wow, cétait dur hein?) dans un éclair de fumée verte .( Je voulais faire comme le génie dans aladin mais de toute évidence c'est pas drole pantoute (quel mot fantastique (cool, plein de parentheses dans des parentheses)))  
  
-Elfe : Le nain fait tellement de bruit qu'on pourrait le pendre sur un escabot noir plein de jolies fleurs (oooooh) dans le noir (quoi? Ça ressemble a ce qu'il dit pourtant.je pense que je vais erreter mes commentaires, je vous mele tous)  
  
-Gimli : C'est la faute du beurre, ça fait ''skouik skouik''  
  
-elfe et co : -_-'  
  
-elfe : Vous ne pouvez continuer votre chemin. (-mon tit frere : quoi? -Moi :Il a dit : tu peux po décrisser dicitte mon calisse)  
  
-Frodo : est-ce qu'on peux passer? Pleeeeeaaaase?  
  
-Elfe : non  
  
-Gimli : Allez. . .  
  
-Elfe : non  
  
-Boromir : Comme on. . . (il parle!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
-Elfe : non  
  
-Isildur : Et si je te dis que je vais te hanter pour le restant de tes jours?  
  
-Elfe : non  
  
-Merry : Et si je te donne une carotte?  
  
-Elfe : non  
  
-Pippin : Un celeri?  
  
-Elfe : non  
  
-Sam : Du ragout de lapin?  
  
-Elfe : non  
  
-Legolas : Tu serais super gentil. . .  
  
-Elfe : non  
  
-Aragorn : Et si je te donne 5$ ?  
  
-Elfe : . . .Ooooooookay, mais donne moi l'argent  
  
-Aragorn : ouin hein, qui c'est le meilleur de la compagnie???? C'est mouaaaaaaaa!  
  
-Pippin : Ben si j,avais eu 5$ moi aussi j'aurais réussi.  
  
-Aragorn : Oh ce n,est pas qu'une question de moyens.  
  
-Pippin : oui  
  
-Aragorn : non  
  
-Pippin : oui  
  
-Aragorn : non  
  
-Pippin : oui  
  
-Aragorn : non  
  
-Pippin : oui  
  
-Aragorn : non  
  
-Pippin : oui  
  
-Aragorn : non  
  
(on voit que l'auteure (moua) est partie sur le copy/paste. . .)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Galadriel parle en pensée à chacun des membre de la compagnie. . . sauf a isildur et a Boromir parce qu'ils ne pensent pas. (je veux juste souligner ici que Celeborn a une face de boulledog)  
  
-Galadrile à frodo : BOOH!  
  
-Frodo : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! *s'enfuit sous la robe de Celeborn*  
  
-Galadriel à Merry : Savais tu que tu étais pas mal inutile? Ah et en passant, la chirurgie plastique, ça existe. (en terre du milieu??????)  
  
-Galadriel a Merry : L'auteure te trouve pas mal cute. . . je comprend pas pourquoi. . .  
  
L'auteure sort une grenade de sa poche et la lance sur Galadriel. La bombe explose et tue tout le monde alors elle (je) décide de revenir en arriere pour ne pas que leggy, boro et Pip meurent et elle ne réagit pas cette fois.  
  
-Galadriel à Sam : BOOH!  
  
-Sam : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! *va rejoindre Frodon sous la robe de Celeborn qui a d'air d'apprécier la présence des deux hobbits* ( O.O)  
  
-Galadriel : Hihihi, stupides hobbits. . . :D  
  
-Galadriel à Aragorn : Tu es mieux de laisser arwen partir a Valinor sinon je te scalpe ( c chouette les scalpes, jen ai une collection)  
  
-Galadriel à legolas : Tu me plait. . . ce soir, 8h, au resto, ça te va?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
-Galadriel : Voulez-vous regardez dans le mirroir?  
  
-frodo : Pourquoi? Je suis si mal coiffé?  
  
-Galadriel : -_-' non, pass qu'il est maaaaaaaaaaagique  
  
-Frodo : Ah oki d'abord  
  
Frodo regarde dans le mirroir et ,à sa grande horreur, il y appercoit une tonne de clowns jongleurs affligés de bactéries se battre contre trois quart de livre de vaches chocoides (je suis en cour de Biologie et en vérité je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire;)). Frodo recule du mirroir affligé. Il pete les plomps et et demande à galadriel si elle veut prendre son anneaux.  
  
Galadriel devient soudènement (oooh, encore soudènement) méchante et. . . . verte????  
  
-Galadriel : (c la que le pas-de-but entre en jeu) À la place d'un méssant bonhomme allumette vous aurez une pizza!!!!! Pas méssante mais délissieuse avec des olives! Tous me feront la barbe et ronronneront!!!!. . . Ah pis a la réflexion, laisse donc faire.  
  
-Frodo : Ah oki. Mais j,ai peur de continuer. . .  
  
-Galadriel : Even the smallest person can change the courth of the future.  
  
-Frodo: quoi?  
  
-Galadriel: Meme un stupide hobbit peut pitcher un anneau dans du feu.  
  
-Frodo : Tiguidou, mais ça me rassure pas.  
  
-Galadriel : Vois-tu mon anneau?  
  
-Frodo : oui  
  
-Galadriel : voici frenchy, l'anneau de crystal et j,en suis sa gardienne. Seulement quelqu'un de spécial aurait ou le voir et tadam.  
  
-Frodo : C'était pas nenya?  
  
-galadriel : Ça le fait aussi  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Galadriel donna donc des tits caddeaux a tout le monde et tous furent happy. Et la compagnie partit juste apres le commercial de Leggy sur le lembas. (ça c'est presque sérieux comme conclusion)  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Et voila, reviews please 


	11. amon henregardez le chap 1 il est new

La vraie version 1-amon-hen(pas sure.)  
  
***J'avais rien a faire.en fait cette histoire m'est venue en dormant.et c'est un de mes rêves le plus normaux.En gros jai juste changé ce chapitre de place pour que l'histoire suive son cour***  
  
Merry et Pippin viennent de se faire kidnapper(ou hobbitnaper), Boromir est mort (nooooooooooooon !pourquoi luiiiii? Pourquoi pas Arwen!!! Ouiiiin) Et Frodon et Sam sont partis vers le Mordor. Legolas Aragorn et Gimli cherchent quelquechose a faire.  
  
-Gimli : Alors. Heu. On fait quoi?  
  
-Legolas : Je sais pas moi.Je suis un elfe donc personne ne m'écoute jamais de toute façon.  
  
-Gimli : Ça c'est bien vrai. He he he.  
  
-Legolas : *frappe Gimli*  
  
-Gimli : Ayeuh!!!...Bon . C'est pas grave. Mais essaie quand meme, je te promet que je vais t'écouter!  
  
-Legolas : Eh bien, on pourrait tous se déguiser en clown et jouer du banjo.  
  
-Gimli : J'avoue que ça me tente mais j'ai comme l'impression que je dois faire quelque chose .mais, j'arrive pas a mettre le doigt(surement poilu et gras) dessus.  
  
- Legolas : Bah.On a juste a rien faire.  
  
-Gimli : Ouaip.  
  
-Aragorn : (Il était temps qu'il parle celui-la.) Moi aussi j'ai un penchant vers le ''rien-foutage'' ,mais, il y a un problème.  
  
-Gimli : Huh? Lequel?  
  
-Aragorn : Ben.Si on fait rien on sera pas dans les deux autres films!  
  
*petite musique dramatique suivit d'un long silence et de regards en close- up*  
  
-Legolas : Elgilto! (sous-titrage : merdeeee)  
  
-Gimli : Eh fu**  
  
-Legolas : Alors heu.?  
  
-Gimli : Quelqu'un a une idée?  
  
*Aragorn se lève et prend un grand air sérieux*  
  
-Aragorn : Nous ne laisserons pas Merry et Pippin aux tourments et a la mort! Nous devons les sauver! Allons chasser l'orc!  
  
-Gimli : Waoh! Mais d'où tu sors cette longue phrase????  
  
-Aragorn : *fierté* C'est le type en shorts avec un chandail écrit ''réalisateur'' qui me l'a soufflé.  
  
-Legolas : Mais je vois personne.  
  
-Aragorn : C'est normal, si il apparaît dans le cadre ça sera une erreur de film et l'auteure va nous mettre dans son top dix.  
  
*Gimli et Legolas s'éloignent doucement d'Aragorn en le regardant d'un air méfiant.*  
  
-Legolas : On devrait leur laisser un jour d'vance comme ça ça sera plus dramatique.  
  
-Gimli et Aragorn : Bonne idée!!!  
  
*Les trois chasseurs décidèrent donc de sauver Merry et Pippin.Enfin. Apres avoir pris du repos.Et avoir pris le thé.Et s'etre fait bronzer.Puis avoir hurlé a la lune.Et joué au monopoly.ect.Et vous vous demandez pourquoi Les uruks avaient de l'avance????*  
  
***Si vous avez aimé ça dites le moi!! *** 


	12. la rencontre avec gollum

Auteure : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis rendue au deuxième film!!! Et j'ai déjà pleins d'idées!!! Et au lieu de ne suivre qu'un groupe en particulier, je vais faire comme dans le film et je vais passer d'un groupe à l'autre. J'espère que vous aller aimer! Je commence par Frodo, puis par les deux hobbits, puis par les chasseurs et ainsi de suite, pareil comme dans le film.  
  
Disclaimer : je suis allée déterrer Tolkien et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais avoir ses personnages et ses lieux et ils m'a répondu : *Claquements d'os*. Faux-tu être impoli quand même!!!  
  
Warning : Ecris en cours d'anglais!!! Je savais que ça vous manquait ;)  
  
Note : Un masque à gaz est suggeré quand on s'approche d'une scène, en effet, il parait que les scènes dégagent des odeurs malscènes. (Je suis pathétique, je sais. . .)  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
-Sam : on est perdus Msieur Frodon!  
  
-Frodon : Damned! J'étais sur que c'était à droite passé la roche à moustache pourtant!  
  
-Sam : Et bien il semblerait que la mouette à qui nous avons demandé le chemin nous a mentis.  
  
-Frodon : Tout ça à cause de Legolas!  
  
*l'auteure apparaît*  
  
Frodon se retourne et hurle en la/me voyant.  
  
-Frodon : C'est méchant arriver sans faire de bruit ! J'ai faillit en recracher tous mes topics sentences!  
  
-Auteure : ouais, désolé, mes effets spéciaux sont au lavage.  
  
-Frodon et Sam : Ah oki . . .  
  
-Auteure : Ça ne change rien au fait que tu as accusé legolas de vous porter malheur. . . ou queque chose du genre, j'écoutais pas. . . Et pour cela, je te maudis à jamais Frodon sacquet ! À partir de maintenant tu devras t'enfarger partout! MOUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa (voilà un autre mystère d'élucidé)  
  
L'auteure disparaît.  
  
-Frodon : ah non, malédiction!  
  
-Sam : Voyez le bon coté des choses msieur frodon, je vais pouvoir vous attraper si vous tombez. *sourire dont on peut déduire pleins de trucs*  
  
-Frodon qui n'écoutais pas : En plus maintenant les bouettes nous moudes. . . heu. . . Les nouettes bous moudes. . .Les mouettes nous boudent! Bon. . .  
  
Frodon s'assoit  
  
-Frodon : J'ai faim, passe moé dla bouffe.  
  
Sam lance du lembas à Frody et mange une bouchée de sa propre galette elfique.  
  
-Sam : D'habitude je ne suis pas friand de la boustifaille. . .  
  
L'auteure apparaît  
  
-Auteure : BOUSTIFAILLE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
L'auteure disparaît  
  
Sam et Frodon : -_-'  
  
- - -Quelques heures plus tard- - - -  
  
Gollum descende vers les hobbits en luttant contre la gravité. ( Il descend une colline par le bas pour les plus lents. J'ai déjà essayé et ailloye)  
  
-Gollum qui ne parle pas fort du tout (sarcasme) : Ils me l'ont volés les sssssssssales! Et je. . .  
  
Gollum déboule de la falaise et tombe sur Frodon et Sam qui se réveillent. Après s'être battus au tic tac toe, au monopoly et à Risk, Gollum se fait kidnapper parce qu'il perds un paris avec sam. (paris : celui qui arrive à tomber le plus souvent sur frodon et que celui-ci le prenne pour un accident)  
  
-Gollum attaché : Aiiiiileuh! Ça bruuuule!!!  
  
-Sam : Ta faut, tu as perdu faque sèche!  
  
-Frodon : T méssant Sam! Moi je le trouve tout mignon! (auteure et pleins d'autres filles font oui de la tête) alors je vais le libérer!  
  
Frodon libère Gollum (messable qu'il y aurait plus de punch si mes persos ne disaient pas les actions qu'ils vont faire.)  
  
-Gollum : hey merssssssssssssiiiiii maaaaaaan!  
  
Gollum et frodo se hi-five  
  
-Sam qui boude : Vous m,avez jamais hi-fivé moi msieur frodon!  
  
-Gollum : C'est parce que tu es trop gras pour bouger les bras!  
  
Sam part en pleurant et se cache derrière une communication practice qui passait par là.  
  
-Frodon : hey on vas-tu en mordor? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient de la super pizza!  
  
-Gollum : okiiii, coool, sssssssuivez moi!!!  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Extrait du prochain chapitre :  
  
-Merry : Oui!  
  
-Pippin : Non!  
  
-Merry : Oui!  
  
-Pippin : Non!  
  
-Merry : Oui!  
  
-Pippin : Non!  
  
-Merry : Oui!  
  
-Pippin : Non!  
  
-Merry : Oui!  
  
-Pippin : Non!  
  
-Merry : Oui!  
  
-Pippin : Non!  
  
Et voilà! Je suis sure que vous avez hâte de lire le prochain chapitre alors écrivez moua des reviews et il va arriver! 'MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Oki il faut que j'y aille, le cours termine.Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez faire une apparition dans l'histoire, faites juste le demander!  
  
p.s. : enyo75 (75?) je n,oublie pas de te faire apparaître avec leggy dès que je le peux  
  
Namarie  
  
Eleclya 


	13. pippin et merry et des trucs moches

Auteure: C'est la troisième histoire de suite que j'écris ce soir et donc . . . . C'est ça . . . Je trouve que les auteurs dans la section LOTR français écrivent moins ces temps ci et j'ai pensé que ça m'allait bien de dire ça et de ne rien faire. . . Donc voila :D  
  
Avertissement : Je n'ai rien préparé, j'écris directement à l'ordi et donc j'improvise! Et je regarde la TV . . . On va voir ce que ça va donner ^^  
  
Disclaimer : Ah ben la tu m'énerve ac ton *??$ de disclaimer!!!!!!!!!! (à qui je parle????)  
  
Ouais ben c ça pis ben comme genre tsé hein lisez . . . yo . . .  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Pippin et Merry sont transportés par des uruks. Pippin se réveille.  
  
-Pippin : Hein quoi? Kessé je fais là? Ah pis je vais prendre des ?ufs avec mes toasts . . . J'aime la marmelade . . . We are lady marmelaaaadeeeess.  
  
-Merry et tout les orcs et uruks : TA GEULE!  
  
-Pippin : Au tristesse immense qui infiltre mes sens, je succombe à ton appel. Mes amis me trahissent, mon c?ur est brisé . . . Je dis que . . .  
  
*Pippin se fait assomer*  
  
Le chef des Uruks-hai arrive.  
  
-Chef : Qui l'a assommé???Cette personne devra payer! Nous ne devons pas faire mal aux prisonniers! Alors, qui l'a assommé?  
  
-Merry : Toi  
  
-Chef : Ah oki d'abord. *s'assomme lui-même*  
  
-Merry : hi hi hi . . stupide . . .J'ai faim, vous avez du ragoût?  
  
-Uruk : Hey ouglook, est-ce qu'il reste du ragoût?  
  
-Ouglook : On vient de le finir  
  
-Uruk : Du caviar?  
  
-Ouglook : Parti  
  
-Uruk : de la dinde?  
  
-ouglook : partie  
  
-Uruk : des cigares au chou?  
  
-Ouglook : nope  
  
-Uruk :Qu'est-ce qu'il reste alors?  
  
-Ouglook : Du pain moisi.  
  
-Merry : YUK! Je vais quand même pas manger ça! Me faire transporter par des uruks, être blessé, kidnappé, maltraité, battu et sûrement livré à un méssant qui va me tuer ça va , mais manger du pain moisi! YUK! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de partir!  
  
Merry eut soudain une idée.  
  
-Merry : Je vais lancer ma broche à terre et comme ça Aragorn va nous retrouver!  
  
-Uruk qui transporte Merry : Ça s'était pas très subtil le petit. *arrache la broche de Merry et la met dans sa poche.  
  
-Merry : Damned.  
  
*Pippin se réveille*  
  
-Pippin : Ah tien, où suis je?  
  
-Uruk : En enfer. Hiec hiec hiec  
  
-Pippin : hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
  
-Uruk : Ta gueule!Je niaisait!  
  
-Pippin : Ah oki . . Ça m'énerve cette broche là . . .  
  
*lance sa broche à terre*  
  
-Merry : Bravo Pippin!!!  
  
-Pippin : Ah merci mais tu sais c'était pas super compliqué . . .  
  
-Merry : Mais non! Maintenant, Aragorn va pouvoir nous retrouver!  
  
-Uruk : Épais!*retourne en arrière et ramasse la broche.*  
  
-Merry : DAMNED!  
  
-Pippin : Quooooi? Je comprend rien là. . .Hey , il est quelle heure, j'ai faim!  
  
-Uruk : Ne t'en fait pas, tout aura plein de temps pour avoir faim.  
  
-Pippin : heu . . . quoi?  
  
-Uruk : heu fait juste laisser faire et tait-toi  
  
-Pippin : todlidou  
  
-Merry : Hey, Je suis pas un sac à dos!!! Veux tu me laisser tomber!  
  
-Uruk : Si tu veux pas que je remplisse mon sac a dos de mes armes ta gueule!  
  
Merry : oki.  
  
quelques heures plus tard, les uruks prennent une pause et discutent entre eux du sort des hobbits.  
  
-Orc 1 : Moi je dis qu'on devrait les tuer! Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à nos amis sur l'Amon hen? Ils en ont tués pleins! C'était horrible! J'ai besoin d'une veilleuse pour dormir maintenant!  
  
-Orc 2 : oooooooooooooooook . . .  
  
-Orc 3 : C'était un humain ça, eux ils on rien fait. . .  
  
-Orc 1 : Sur?  
  
-Orc 3 : ben oui . . .  
  
-Orc 4 : On devrait les manger alors. . . à quoi ils servent ? Offrent-t- ils un bon divertissement?  
  
-Orc 5 : Hey les Minis!  
  
-Merry et Pippin : Quoi?  
  
-Orc 5 : Vous savez danser?  
  
suis je et je se regardent puis commencent à danser un extrait de cats. Les orcs ont peur et s'enfuient en courant. Ils reviennent plus tard et réalisent que merry et pippin on étés trop stupides pour s'enfuir. Ils recommencent à parler quand ils sont soudainement massacrés par des méssants-gentils.  
  
Pippin pense rapidement ( WOOOOOOOOOO!) et coupe les liens qui lui attachent les bras.  
  
Merry et Pippin s'enfuient dans fangorn.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
À SUIIIIIVRE! 


	14. bye bye

Bonjour à tous! Je suis désolée de vous annoncer que ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de la vraie version . En fait , j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'écrire cette histoire pour une période indéterminée.  
  
Le fait est que je n'ai aucun plaisir à écrire cette histoire. Ce que j'aime écrire c'est des descriptions psychologiques et avouez qu'une parodie n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour en mettre ;). En plus, je sens que mon talent pour dire des choses nowhere est en train de s'envoler.  
  
Par exemple, il y aura bientôt une nouvelle fanfic publiée par mon frère ou par moi qui sera écrite par nous deux. Elle ne sera pas du tout dans le même style que celle-ci parce que l'humour de mon frère est très différent du mien.  
  
Petits spoilers sur cette prochaine fic: -Elle va se nommer : ''la guerre des fans'' -Des personnages n'étant pas du seigneur des anneaux vont avoir un rôle très important dans l'histoire -Un personnage important du livre va mourir dès le premier chapitre -Ca va être drôôôôôle  
  
Pour finir, je voudrais juste dire à Eowyn(je me souviens toujours pas du numéro mais elle se reconnaîtra) que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te faire apparaître dans la fic mais j'ai déjà un petit rôle pour toi dans la prochaine. Et désolé aussi à Carand (tu m'en veux?)  
  
Aussi, ne prenez pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre de continuer d'écrire, c'est inutile.  
  
Namarie mates  
  
Eleclya-xoxo-;)  
  
p.s : Bravo à Lotr aux oscars et surtout bravo aux invasion barbares qui est un film magnifique que vous devriez aller voir tusuite! 


End file.
